pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Darragh
. Tina Darragh (born 1950) is an American poet, who was one of the original members of the Language group of poets. Life Darragh was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and grew up in the south suburb of McDonald, Pennsylvania. She began writing in 1968 and studied poetry in Washington, D.C. at Trinity University from 1970 to 1972. Between 1974 and 1976, she worked with Some of Us Press and at the Mass Transit community bookstore and writing workshop. Mass Transit, and after it Folio bookshop, became focal points for much of the poetic activity that was to result in the East Coast wing of the Language group, and here Darragh met other poets, including Susan Howe, Diane Ward, Doug Lang, Joan Retallack, and P. Inman, all of whom were also to become key members of the group. She and Inman are married and live in Greenbelt, MD. Writing Darragh's extensive list of publications include on the corner to off the corner (1981), Striking Resemblance (Burning Deck, 1988), a(gain)2 st the odds (1989), and adv. fans - the 1968 series (1993). Her work has been included in numerous anthologies, including the important "Language"-oriented anthology, In the American Tree (edited by Ron Silliman). In 1998, her work was published in the anthology etruscan reader VIII (with Douglas Oliver & Randolph Healy) and included selections from "The Dream Rim Instructions + SEE References" and "fractals <<—>> l-in-error". Darragh has also been involved in numerous collaborative efforts with others including the recent Belladonna Elders Series No. 8: Jane Sprague / Tina Darragh / Diane Ward (Belladonna Books,2009). This work is a collaboration in two parts: "In Conversation" (the text of a dialogue between Sprague, Darragh, and Ward) followed by hybrid (ie., mixed genre/poetry/prose) texts. The 2nd collaborative section begins with an untitled poem ("how you'll know me") followed by "WHAT IS THE MATTER?", and "soapitting dignity". The volume concludes with "Notes for 'soapitting dignity'" and a bibliography. It also contains 2 photographs by Ward, including the jacket cover, of the Los Angeles River Publications Poetry *''My Hands to Myself''. Dry Imager Press, 1975. *''Pi in the Skye''. New York: printed by Direct Press/Modern Litho, 1980. *''on the corner to off the corner. College Park, MD: Sun & Moon, 1981. *''Exposed Faces. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1984. *''Striking Resemblance: Work, 1980-1986''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck Press, 1989. *''A(gain)2st the Odds''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1989. *''Adv. fans: The 1968 series''. Buffalo, NY: Leave Books, 1992. *''6tpf/6tyn''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1997. *''Dream Rim Instructions''. New York: Drogue Press, 1999. *''From Rule of Dumbs''. Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna Books, 2002. *''Deep Eco Pré'' (with Marcella Durand). LRL e-editions, 2009. *''Elders'' (by Jane Sprague, Diane Ward, & Tina Darragh). Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna Books, 2009. Play *''Opposable Dumbs: A play''. Washington, DC: The Tangent, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tina Darragh, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 24, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"ludicrous stick" *Tina Darragh at Jacket (5 poems) ;Audio / video *Tina Darragh at PennSound *The Other Room - reading films of reading for The Other Room in Manchester, UK, July 2009. *The Other Room - interview film of 28 minute interview for The Other Room in Manchester, UK, July 2009. ;Books *Tina Darragh at Amazon.com ;About *Doug Lang on Tina Darragh an in-depth look at Darragh's poetry, life, and poetics. Category:1950 births Category:Alumni of women's universities and colleges Category:American poets Category:Language poets Category:Living people Category:Modernist women writers Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets